FRUITS BASKETS- Truth or Dare
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: I make the Fruits Baskets cast play Truth or Dare! WARNING: Includes streaking Momijis, Cross dressing Harus and Yuki jumping off a cliff. Send in some truths or dares! -Continued by MaxwellsFanfic-
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Fanfictoners! I might not get a chance to update for a while as I am starting school tomorrow. :( But I will update again so follow it as the updates will appear at anytime. Also I put myself in the story! **

Truth Or Dare!

All the Sohma's were locked in a room. Don't ask why. They just were. Anyways after 2 hours of Kyo shouting at Yuki and Ayame flirting with Shigure they decided to play...

TRUTH OR DARE!

"Why the hell are we playing this again?" Kyo asked moodily. Rainbowunicorn123 appeared out of no where and landed on Kyo. "SIMPLE!" She said as Kyo struggled to get up."Because I want you to!" Hiro looked at her in disgust." And why should we listen to you?" He said."Your just a stupid girl and anyway we could have you arrested for kidnapping-" Rainbowunicorn123 pointed at him." Shut up!" She said using her magical unicorn powers on the boy. There was a big FLASH. When the smoke cleared Hiro was wearing a was to shocked to speak."There thats better!" Rainbowunicorn123 said happily."Now we can get on with the dares!"

"Leave your Truth or Dares in the reviews but I would prefer if you me. I'll put the ones I like in the story!" Rainbowunicorn123 said to thin air.

"Who are you talking to?" Momiji asked confused. Rainbowunicorn123 grinned."No one!" Kyo was still struggling to get Rainbowunicorn123 off him."MUMPH GEPH OFPH MUPH!" He shouted muffled. Rainbowunicorn123 giggled. "Opps!" She said standing up."Sorry Kyo!" Kyo gasped and crawled away.

"Okay first dare!" Rainbowunicorn123 announced."I dare Yuki to say in front of his entire school that Kyo is his one true love!" Yuki looked at her horrified."WHAT!" He shouted."NO WAY!" Rainbowunicorn123 was suddenly holding a axe."DO IT!" She growled in a deep voice. Yuki nodded sweating nervously."O-okay!" He stammered. Rainbowunicorn grinned."YAY!" She cheered. She grabbed both Kyo and Yuki and teleported to their school."Hiya everyone!" Rainbowunicorn123 said cheerfully."Yuki has an annoucment to make." Yuki blushed and mumbled."Kyo is my one true love." Rainbowunicorn123 got a lightsaber."LOUDER!" She cried. "KYO IS MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" Yuki the Prince Yuki Fanclub girls exploded. "Fun times!" Rainbowunicorn123 giggled.

"We're back!" Rainbowunicorn123 sang. Tohru looked at Yuki who was as white as a sheet."What happened!" She cried."What did she do to you!" Rainbowunicorn123 laughed."Nothing...yet!"

"Now for the next dare!" Rainbowunicorn123 said happily." I dare Haru to wear a pink dress for one day and kiss everyone he sees." Haru looked at her terrified."No. No way! " He screamed." I'm not going to do it!" Rainbowunicorn smiled evily."You don't have a choice, my dear!" She dragged Haru out the room locking the door behind her.

_15 minutes later..._

Rainbowunicorn123 pulled Haru out the room. Haru was wearing a puffy pink dress and had a tiara on his head."Now everyone doesn't Haru look gorgesous!" Haru glared at her."Your a evil sadistic, b****." Rainbowunicorn123 gasped."Such language from a lady!" She said. "I hate you." Haru said. Rainbowunicorn123 just smiled. "Kissing time Haru!" She announced holding up a bazooka. Haru went around the room kissing everyone. Kyo who was still in shock after Yuki's declaration of love whimpered and started crying. After everyone had got their share of Haru loving, Rainbowunicorn smiled." Now that wasn't so hard!" She said. Haru said nothing." Now I'd better go!" Rainbowunicorn123 said."Bye!" Tohru grabbed her arm."Aren't you going to let us out?" She asked. Rainbowunicorn123 laughed." Of course not!" She said." I've got many more things planned for you!"

**Please leave your dares in the reviews or P.M you P.M me I'll defiantily put it up! Lots of love Rainbowunicorn123.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear fanfictioners! I just got back from school and have no homework(YES!) so I'm continuing my truth or dare! As I said before send in a truth or dare and I'll put it on! By the way thanks to Mason! You really made my day! **

**By the way I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did it would probably be the weirdest anime ever.**

The Sohmas were still trapped. "I'M SORRY!" Ritsu apoligized for the millionth time."THE UNIVERSE IS PUNISHING YOU FOR MY FAULTS! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOOO SOR-" "SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted hitting Ritsu's head. Hard. "Y-yes I am sorry Kyo!" Ritsu whimpered from the floor." I apoligize for...apoligizing!" Kyo just grunted and faced the wall."I'm hungry!" Momiji moaned."When is she going to feed us." It had been 2 days and still Rainbowunicorn123 had not came back."Fear not! She said she had more planned for us! She must be coming back!" Ayame said. Yuki moaned."Personally I'd rather starve." Suddenly there tormenter appeared out of nowhere. "That's not very nice!" Rainbowunicorn123 pouted." Anyways I've got an new dare!" Everyone was suddenly terrified." Its from Mason!" She grinned."She's a fan of Kyo's!Say hi to Mason, Kyo!" Kyo looked a little weirded out."Hey Mason?" He said. Rainbowunicorn123 continued." Her first dare is for Yuki!" Yuki started crying." B-but I already did a dare!" He wept."Its not fair!" Rainbowunicorn123 got out a cleaver." WHAT WAS THAT?!" She bellowed eyes glowing red."N-nothing..." Yuki 123 smiled again."Okay Mason dares you to jump off a cliff and try to fly!" Yuki laughed. Rainbowunicorn123 frowned." Why're you laughing?" She asked. Yuki looked at her scared." Wait your not serious,right?" He said eyes wide."Time to fly Yuki!" Rainbowunicorn giggled. She grabbed Yuki and teleported." NOOOO!" Yuki screamed.

"Please don't make me jump!" Yuki begged." I'm to pretty to die!" Rainbowunicorn pushed him towards the edge."You're not going to die!" She resurred him."Probably." She pushed the screaming Yuki off the edge."Bye bye!" Rainbowunicorn123 shouted. Yuki smashed into the cliff braking every bone in his body. But because he is a fictional character he came back to life. Rainbowunicorn teleported Yuki back to the was whimpering and crying. "Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed."Your alive!" Yuki didn't reply. "Yuki?" Tohru asked worried."Whats wrong?" Yuki shook his head."Rat's can't fly!" He moaned.

"Now!" Rainbowunicorn123 said." Time for dare number 3!And now its a doubledare!" The Sohma's all prayed it wasn't them."Tohru! You have to act like a lunitic!" Rainbowunicorn123 declared."Here I'll help you!" She got out a giant sausepan and hit Tohru over the head with it."BANANAS WILL RULE THE WORLD!" She screamed running around the room. She started hitting Ritsu."I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Ritsu screamed as Tohru chased him around the room." Kyo!You have to get drunk!" Kyo didn't hear her as he was to busy watching Tohru rugby tackle Ritsu."KYO!GET DRUNK NOW!" Rainbowunicorn123 shouted. She shoved a tube down Kyo's throat and poured beer into it. 12 bottles later she let Kyo go."I luve yew!" Kyo slured hugging Hatori. Hatori hit him across the head." Get off me!" He shouted pushing Kyo away. "Everyown hates me!" Kyo cried. "BANANAS MUST DIE!" Tohru screamed jumping on Kyo. Kyo vomited and pasted out. "BANANAS MUST DIIIIEE!" Tohru screamed punching Ayame in the face. Rainbowunicorn123 dissappeared laughing her ass off.

**bye guys remember to leave a truth or dare! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your kind words. I truly am touched. And I am pleased to see that there are lots of dares! If I don't get round to your dare please forgive me! I'll try my best!**

"It was nice of Rainbowunicorn123 to give us these leeks!" Momiji said chomping down on the vegetable. Kyo scowled at the basket which contain his least favorite things in the world...LEEKS. "I hate her. I truly hate that damn bit-" Rainbowunicorn123 appeared suddenly."What was that Kyo."She asked brandishing a gulped."Nothing." He answered. Tohru was finally sane again. She had ran around the room attacking people at random for 5 hours straight. Yuki had still not gotten over falling to his doom.

"Thought not!" Rainbowunicorn sang happily."Now eat up Kyo!" Kyo shook his head." No way in hell am I going to eat tha-" Rainbowunicorn123 pulled out a samari sword."EAT IT!" Kyo nodded sweating. He picked up the leek with disgust and bit off the end. He then pasted out. "Now!" Time for the dares!" Rainbowunicorn123 stood up eyes flashing." NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS *BLEEP*" Haru looked confused."What the *bleep* was that?" Rainbowunicorn123 laughed."I'm censoring you of course!Can't have you upseting the readers!" Haru looked at Rainbowunicorn123 in utter hatered."So I'm trapped here, with these idiots-"Hey thats not nice!" Ayame interuppted looking ignored him."Eating nothing but leeks, forced to wear a dress for *bleeps* sake! And your telling me I'm not allowed to mother*bleeping* swear!" Haru shouted. Rainbowunicorn123 nodded."Yep thats about right!" She said.

"THATS *BLEEPING* IT!" Haru yelled charging at her. Rainbowunicorn123 pulled out a taser. It Haru in the chest."Bullseye *bleeps*" Rainbowunicorn123 declared. "Now has anyone else got any complaints?" The Sohmas shook there head."Good! Now lets continue shall we? First dare is from Otakulover4evr." She announced."She dares Momiji to streak around the entire school shouting I LOVE BUNNIES!" Momiji jumped up and shouted." Okay!"

"Nice to see someone willing for a change!" Rainbowunicorn123 said. "Hey lady!"Hiro shouted." Momiji could get arrested you know! And think how embarresing it'll be to him when he's like 20 say-" Rainbowunicorn123 pretended to change her mind."Oh I didn't think of that!" She realized."We'll have to do another dare. Hiro you have to kiss Tohru." Hiro went green."I'll shut up now." He moaned. Rainbowunicorn123 smiled."Okay Momiji come with me!" She said grabbing Momiji's hand."How long do you think she'll keep us here?" Kagura asked everyone. Everyone shuddered at the thought they might be trapped there. Forever.

Meanwhile Momiji wasted no time in stripping off and running around." I LOVE BUNNIES!" He sang as the students stared at him."I LOVE BUNNIES!" One of the students whispered to the other."I think Momiji's had a little to much sugar."

After about 10 minutes Momiji returned fully clothed."I LOOOVE BUNNIES!" Momiji giggled happily. Rainbowunicorn123 laughed then told Kyo."By the way the Prince Yuki Fanclub are going to kill you for stealing their prince." Kyo mumbled something along the lines of."Leeks...Rainbows...bananas." And went back to sleep.

"The next dare is from Random Person." Rainbowunicorn announced. Rin raised her eyebrows." Who are these people?" She asked. Rainbowunicorn123 said."Their my reviewers on fanfiction!" Shigure raised his hand."Whats Fanfiction?" He asked."And how do they know you kidnapped us?" Rainbowunicorn123 ignored his question."Random Person had a lot of dares!" Rainbowunicorn said."So I'll only read out my favorite one!" The Sohma's waited in silence."Hatori has to do the bunny hop with Momiji!" Momiji cheered."Hurray!" He started hopping up and down."Hatori. Do the bunny hop." Rainbowunicorn123 commanded. Hatori looked at her as if she was mad."No." He answered. Rainbowunicorn123 sighed."I didn't want to do this Hatori but you give me no choice." She clapped her hands and suddenly Kana was in the room."Where am I?" She asked confused." Whats going on?" Hatori shot up."Leave. Her . Alone." He demanded. Rainbowunicorn123 raised her hands threateningly."DO THE DARE!" She bellowed. Hatori hang his head defeated. He started hopping on the spot. Kana laughed."Whats gotten into Hatori?" She asked. Hatori went red."Bye Kana!" Rainbowunicorn123 waved. She sent Kana back to her own world. Kana woke up in bed." What a strange dream..." She murmered.

"That was just cruel!" Shigure said. Rainbowunicorn123 shrugged."Don't blame me, blame Random Person." She said." Oh I almost forgot!Random Person had a truth as well!" The Sohma's groaned." All the Sohma's and Tohru have to tell everyone, who they love!" The Sohma's groaned louder."I LOVE BUNNIES!" Momiji cried still hopping about. Rainbowunicorn123 pointed at Hiro." Who do you love, little boy!" She demanded. Hiro blushed bright red."Kisa." He muttered. Rainbowunicorn123 went stary eyed."Thats so adorable!" She crooned pinching Hiro's cheek."Get off me!" He shouted pushing her away. Rainbowunicorn123 turned to Kisa." Do you feel the same way?" She asked. Kisa went pink but nodded. "AWWW!" Tohru and Rainbowunicorn123 said together.

Rainbowunicorn123 spun and pointed to Ritsu." Who do you love?" Rainbowunicorn123 asked serious once again! Ritsu figeted and went red."I...um...I'M SO SORRY!" He shouted. Rainbowunicorn123 turned from the sobbing monkey and pointed at Haru who was still a bit out of it.(As you normally are when you've been tasered!) "I love Yuki!" He giggled like a girl. Rin looked outraged." WHAT THE *BLEEP*" She screamed." YOU LITTLE *BLEEP* WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA *BLEEP* UP YOUR *BLEEPING* HEAD THEN I'M GONNA *BLEEPED* BLEEP* BLEEP* YOUR *BLEEPEDY* BLEEP* BLEEEEEPPP*" Rainbowunicorn123 sweatdropped."Okaayy?" Rainbowunicorn123."Who do you love." She said pointing at Shigure."I LOVE AYAME!" Shigure declared dramatically. Ayame threw himself at Shigure." And I you mon amore!" He simpered. Rainbowunicorn123 didn't know what to say to that."Um...Kagura!" She said."Who do you love?" Kagura giggled."I looovee...KYO!" She shouted and hugged the unconsious cat."I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH KYO!" She shouted snapping Kyo out of his leek induced haze. "Can't...breathe...!" Kyo struggled. Kagura hugged him tighter.

"Tohru's turn!" Rainbowunicorn123 announced." Who do you love!" Tohru blushed."I...erm...love my mom!" She struggled. Rainbowunicorn123 frowned."That doesn't count!Who do you love romantically!" Tohru sagged in defeat."Fine... I love...Yuki." She admitted. Yuki looked at her in suprise. Everyones mouth dropped."You love...Yuki?!" Kyo shouted shaking with rage."I'LL *BLEEPING* KILL YOU, YOU *BLEEPING* RAT!" He lunged at Yuki who kicked him across the room. "Is it possible...that Kyo loves Tohru!" Rainbowunicorn123 asked."Oh how tragic!" Ayame nodded." The woman he adores, alas. loves another!" He sighed. Kagura eyes glowed red." YOU...LOVE...TOHRU!" Kagura growled." YOU CHEATING*BLEEP*!" She started beating Kyo to a pulp."I'M SORRY!" Ritsu screamed." I SHOULD HAVE...DONE SOMETHING!"

"And on that note!" Rainbowunicorn123 announced."I'm going! Bye!" Momiji waved back laughing.

**I loved your dares so much. Your all geniuses! keep them going people! With love Rainbowunicorn123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings my friends! I have been away from my laptop for a few days so I apoligize for not getting back sooner! Well here we go...**

"Today I have a special guest on Fruits Baskets TRUTH OR DARE!" Rainbowunicorn123 said to thin air. Yuki looked at her strangely."Who are you talking to?" He asked. Rainbowunicorn123 ignored him." Please welcome Otakulover4evr!" A girl (a/n I am asumeing your a girl.) appeared in the room."KYO!" Otakulover4evr screamed hurling herself at him. Kyo struggled to get the girl off but Otakulover(I'm shorting it) had a death grip."Get off me woman!" Kyo seethed."Your as bad as Kagura." Rainbowunicorn123 laughed."Okay Otakulover whats your dare?" Otakulover stopped squeezing Kyo." I dare Kyo to kiss Yuki." Yuki went green. Kyo shook his head."NO *BLEEPING* WAY!" He said. Rainbowunicorn123 got out a chainsaw."I mean, absolutely master!" Kyo sweated. Shigure whispered to Ayame."You'd really think they'd have figured out that one way or another they're doing the dare."

"Oh Yuki, I love you so!" Kyo announced blushing."I have always wanted to kiss your petal soft lips!" Yuki gagged but said his lines." I can barely contain my feelings of love for you my...*gag*...sweet kitten." Kyo continued looking repulised."Oh Yuki! Kiss me!" Kyo threw himself at Yuki and pressed his lips against his. He tried to pull away but Yuki pulled him back and kissed him passionetly."GET OFF MUTPH ME!" Kyo hissed tearing Yuki off him."WHAT THE *BLEEP* WAS THAT!" Yuki blinked."I-I am not sure...I think I'm going insane." Rainbowunicorn123 clapped and wiped a tear from her eye."What a performance!" Otakulover clung to Kyo and cheered.

"BYE!" Otakulover said dissappearing. Kyo glared at Yuki who was muttering something about potatosalad."I got a from silkrabbits next!" Rainbowunicorn123 said."Kyo you have to say the word meow after each sentence." Kyo shrugged."Hey at least I'm not kissing Yuki!...meow." Yuki suddenly tried to kiss him again."KYO I LOOOOVVE YOU!" Kyo ran away screaming."LEAVE ME ALONE RATBOY!..meow." Yuki ran into the wall and fell asleep."Why is everyone in love with me?...meow." Kyo moaned. Tohru walked up to Kyo." Uh...Kyo...I have a confession to make." She admitted."I...I..like you!" Kyo blinked."Really! I feel the same way!...meow." Tohru giggled." Gotcha!" She laughed before skipping started crying."Why is everyone so meeaannn!...meow!" He wept.

**MEOW! Leave your dares in the reviews if you don't my unicorn will kick yo *bleep*!...meow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I am so sorry for not writing for ages! I have been so busy with school, homework and training my midget army, I have been unable to write. **

The Sohma's were still trapped in the room. It had been ages since Rainbowunicorn123 had been to see them."Who's in the forest calling the birds and the bee's sing Momiji! Who's-" Momiji was cut off."Shut the hell up!" Kyo snapped. Momiji sighed."But I'm boooreed!" He moaned.

"Fear not!" A voice boomed."For I have returned!" Momiji cheered."Now we can have fun!" The rest of the Sohma's shivered. Ice crystals formed in the corners of the room."The first dare is from the one and only Otakulover4evr!" Rainbowunicorn123 announced."She dares Haru to change personalities with Kyo!" Haru smirked."Ha!" He scoffed."This is going to be easy!" Haru stood up and pulled a crossed his eyes."My names Kyo! One day I'll beat that damn rat Yuki and I'll get Tohru to love me! But really I'm just an overgrown kitty cat with anger issues-" Kyo stood up slowly."Hm!" He laughed."I'VE got anger issues!" He pulled a face."My names Haru! I am a stupid, fat cow! I try to hide it but really I'm just a sweet little guy that likes to play with dollies!" Haru charged at him."YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!" He snarled. Tohru turned to Rin."Haru plays with dollies?" Rin sighed."He also likes flower arranging." She said.

Haru glared at Kyo."I hate you." He said. Rainbowunicorn123 laughed."That was fun!" She said."Now to the next dare by...Jun Himikawa! She dares Ayame to switch personalitys with Hatori!" Hatori groaned. Ayame cheered."And you have to switch clothing!" Ayame started unbuttoning his shirt."Not in here!" Rainbowunicorn123 protested."This is a family show! Change next door!" Hatori didn't move."Hatori...MOVE!" Rainbowunicorn123 growled holding up her tommy gun."NOW!" Hatori got up and walked away muttering."And we got another dare from my evil sidekick( your now my evil sidekick.) Otakulover4evr! She dares Kyo to dress up in baby clothes and act like a 2 year old!" Kyo groaned."I DON'T WANNA DO IT!" He screamed. He looked confused."Why's Kyo acting like a baby?" He asked."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KYO!" He shouted. Rainbowunicorn123 grinned."Get dressed like a big boy Kyo!" She said holding up an adult sized babygrow. "Can Kyo have a sweet aftewwards?" Kyo asked. Rainbowunicorn123 nodded."Yay!" Kyo cheered skipping off. Ayame and Hatori came out the room."I feel ridiculous."Ayame said seriously. Hatori spun around admiring himself."I think I look stunning!" Yuki sighed."What have you done now." He asked Rainbowunicorn123. She blinked innocently."I have only made it more...entertaining." She said. Yuki shrugged."Just don't get me involed." He said. Hatori laughed loudly."If its even possible I think I look more handsome than I did before!" Shigure looked at Ayame who was for once in his life sitting quietly."This just blew my mind." He said seriously. Then Kyo ran out dressed in a pink babysuit."Kyo's back!" He announced."Can Kyo get some candy now?" Rainbowunicorn123 gave him a massive lolly."Here you go my little kitty cat!" She said sweetly. Kyo grabbed the sweet and skipped off happily."This is awesome!" Haru said. Ayame was looking bored and Hatori was trying to kiss Shigure."Shigure I love you!" Hatori said. Shigure pushed him away."I will not betray Ayame!" He announced. Rainbowunicorn123 turned to Momiji."Are you still bored?" Momiji shook his head."Nope!"

**Leave your dares below! I love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I am soooo happy that you like my Truth or Dare! I WUV YOU GUYS! **

"Oh I'm a gummi bear, oh I'm a gummi bear!" Sang Ayame for rhe 100th time. Kyo kinda lost it a bit."SHUT UP!" He screamed."It's bad enought I'm trapped in a dark room being tortured by a sadistic writer! Why do my stupid family have to be here to!" Ayame looked hurt."How could you say such a thing Kyonichi!" Ayame said sadly."We all love you so and sometimes it feels like you wish we would all go away!" Kyo glared at him."I do." Ayame pouted and sat back down. "HELLLLLLOOOOO!" A voice called and then Rainbowunicorn123 appeared in the room."How are we all today?" The Sohma's looked at her like she was crazy."You lock us up in here with rubbish food. Then you make us do horrible embarresing things. And to top it all off...we missed Glee!" Yuki said darkly. Rainbowunicorn123 sighed happily."Well never mind! Our first dare is from Mason and Xavier!" Rainbowunicorn123 said brightly." Mason dares Yuki and Kyo to make-out!" Yuki shook his head."No. Way!" Yuki said."I WILL NOT GO YAOI AGAIN!" Rainbowunicorn123 snapped her fingers and Mason appeared in the room. "Mason, do your thing!"Rainbowunicorn123 said. Mason started chasing Yuki around with a fish. A big fish."No anything but that! NOOOO!" Yuki screamed as Mason chased him."Do you agree to the dare Yuki?" Rainbowunicorn123 asked. Yuki screamed."FIIINNE!"

"Why is it always me?" Kyo asked miseribly. Yuki glared at him."What about me cat!" Yuki said." I had to jump off a cliff!" Yuki shivered."KISS KISS KISS KISS!" Rainbowunicorn chanted with Mason beside her."Lets just get it over with." Kyo said. Yuki leaned in and they started to make out."This is fun!" Momiji said happily. Haru smirked."Yeah, it is!" He said snapping a picture on his phone.

"My lips they're ruined!" Kyo murmered rocking back and forth."RUINNED!" Yuki shivered."That was...I don't have words to describe my utter disgust." Yuki said. Rainbowunicorn123 called in Xavier."Hello! What is your dare my friend?" Rainbowunicorn123 asked. "I dare Kyo to milk Haru in his cow form!" Xavier said. Haru went pale."But...I'm a boy cow!" He protested."Hmm..." Rainbowunicorn123 looked thoughtful."Not anymore!" She zapped Haru and he turned into a female."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Haru screamed in a highpitched voice."I've got chesticles!" Kyo was rolling on the floor laughing."I don't know what your laughing about. You have to milk hi- her." Yuki said smirking. Kyo stopped laughing."Damn." He cursed.

So after much threatening(from Rainbowunicorn123) giggling (from Momiji) and begging(from Haruella and Kyo) Rainbowunicorn123 got Haruella to turn into a cow."MILK HER!" Rainbowunicorn123 shouted holding up a sausage."Whats that meant to do?" Kyo asked. Rainbowunicorn123 blushed."Opps thats my lunch!" She said."Heres my object of fluffyness!" Kyo looked at this object of fluffyness in horror. It had rotating blades, lasers, and worst of all...it was PINK! AHHHHHH! " FINE!" Kyo said."I'll MILK HIM...HER!" He started to milk Haruella."Well...this is awkward!" Haruella said. Kyo just nodded. After Kyo filled the bucket with milk he gave it to Rainbowunicorn123."Drink it." She comanded. Kyo went green."NO *BLEEPING* WAY!" Rainbowunicorn123 rummaged around in her bag."I'm sure my object of sweetness is in her somewhere..." Kyo went even more green."Fine...just don't bring out the object of sweetness!" He cried. He looked at his family who's face were a mixture of boredom(Hatori) and disgust(everyone else) He looked at the milk and chugged it down."That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Rin said looking at Haruella. Haruella looked hurt."I think I look pwetty!" She/he said

**This is my favorite one so far! Sorry if I missed the your dare but I'll give you a special mention later! Love and kisses and milk form Haruella!**

**Rainbowunicorn123 signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my friends! Today I'm gonna name all the people who reviewed my story! Even if I didn't show your dare I want you to know you inspire me! I love hearing your thoughts( even though most of them are saying I'm crazy) and it makes me so happy when I read the reviews and think."These people live hundreds and hundreds of miles away from me and still they like my stories!" It makes me want to write even when I feel like just giving up. I'm sorry if this is mushy but I love you all! So keep on reading and being awesome! -Rainbowunicorn123**

Kyo was playing I spy with Momiji."I spy with my little eye something beginning with D!" Kyo sighed."Is it Dark?" Momiji nodded."Yep!" Kyo scowled."This is boring." Yuki clapped his hand over Kyo's mouth."Are you trying to call that woman!" Yuki said. Kyo pushed him away."She's not coming Yuki!" He said."She came in yesterday. She never comes two days in a row!" Yuki pointed behind him. Kyo turned around and jumped when he saw Rainbowunicorn123."SPONTANIOUS!" She cried spinning in the spot."Anywho! I want to thank some people! They have made me what I am today-" Yuki interruped her."A maniac?" "- and I am super duper grateful! I'd like to thank Mason,Otakulover4evr, Puck and Kyo, Random person (Fredric), Kyu88, Inuyasha,Guest, Malon1227,Echomist, Puppy12323,Jun-Himekawa, Mason and Xavier,Guest and finally Bunnybisquitz27!" Rainbowunicorn123 gasped for air."You all rock!" Kyo looked at her strangely."Your a werido." He said. Rainbowunicorn123 smiled charmingly."Nah, I'm just eccentric!"

"Okay lets crack on!" Rainbowunicorn123 said."All these dares are from my evil genius sidekick Otakulover4evr!" The Sohma's groaned."Anyways, first a truth! Would Tohru go out with Kyo if the world depended on it?" Tohru looked thoughtful."Well...if the world depended on it! It would be be very selfish to cause the end of the world just because of a boy!" Rainbowunicorn123 laughed."There you go Kyo!" She said."You just have to cause the end of the world then Tohru'll go out with you!" Kyo glared at the floor blushing.

"And the dares!" Rainbowunicorn123 said."I'll summon Otakulover4evr!" Then Otakulover4evr appeared."KYO!" She cried and launched herself at the cat."Get off me woman!" Kyo shouted trying to pry Otakulover away. Rainbowunicorn123 giggled."Kyo's got a girlfriend!" She teased."Lets begin shall we!" Momiji cheered."YAY!" The Sohma's shook their head. "Okay first I want Kyo to act like a shy little girl and put pink lipstick on!" Kyo shook his head."I can't act like a shy little girl!" Rainbowunicorn123 got a frying pan."I'll help!" She cried. She hit him over the head with the pan. He fell to the ground."I'm so helpful!" Rainbowunicorn123 said proudly.

"H-hi!" Kyo stammered at Yuki. He had put on the lipstick and Rainbowunicorn123 had dressed him up in a fluffy pink dress."Hello?" Yuki said. Kyo giggled and ran off blushing."Guess what!" He said excitedly to Tohru."Yuki said Hello to me!" Tohru looked a little scared."O-okay?" She said eyes wide. Kyo ran off again skipping this time."Isn't this fun!" Rainbowunicorn123 said to Otakulover4evr. Otakulover nodded."Yep!"

"EAT THE LEEKS!" Rainbowunicorn123 said shoving the food at Kyo. Kyo pushed it away."Leeks are horrible!" He 123 sighed."Are we really going to do this again?" She pulled out a plasma gun."EAT THE *BLEEPING* LEEKS!" Kyo nodded."Yes master." He said. He bit off a bit of leek. And was sick all over Ritsu."I'M SORRY!" Ritsu screamed.

"Next dare!" Rainbowunicorn123 announced."Haru you have to eat a hamburger!" Haru shrugged."Its just a hamburger." Rainbowunicorn handed it to him. As he ate the burger Rainbowunicorn123 asked."Do you know what hamburgers are made from?" Haru shook his head."Beef. And do you know what beef is?" Haru shook his head."Dead cow. You are eating a dead cow. A lovely beautiful cow was slaughtered to give you that hamburger." Haru looked at her."Your kidding right?" Rainbowunicorn123 shook her head."Nope!" Haru went green."I'M A MONSTER!" He cried.

**And that conclodes this episode of Truth or Dare. Keep them coming! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! This is Rainbowunicorn123! I am extremly bored so...TRUTH OR DARE TIME!**

**Hey to animecrazychick! I like your style! And to xoxo-vivi-xoxo, your time is coming my friend, so don't give up! I will put you in it next, pinky promise.**

**P.S animecrazychick of course I'll marry you! As long as you don't mind being called Mrs Unicorn.**

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Rin screamed. Ever since Rainbowunicorn123 had given Shigure a harmonica, him and Ayame have been annoying the rest of the Sohma's."And I'm trrrraaapppped!" Ayame sang (like a cat in a washing machine)"AND I MISSSS MIIINNNNEEE! BUT I WILL SURVVVIVVE BECAUSE I'M A SINGLE LADY! I'M A SINGLE LADY!" Even though Shigure was playing Twinkle twinkle little star.

"HEELLLLOO!" Rainbowunicorn123 shouted appearing in a flash of glitter and butterflies."I HAVE RETURNED!" Everyone groaned even Momiji."Momiji! I thought you liked me!" Rainbowunicorn123 said looking hurt. Momiji frowned."Shigure and Ayame have been playing that thingie for 15 hours! I despise you!" Momiji snapped. Rainbowunicorn123 pouted."I was going to let you out but after that I don't think I'll bother!" Rainbowunicorn123 said sticking her nose in the air. Everyone glared at Momiji."Sorry." Momiji said.

"NOW! Onto the dares!" The evil sadistic Fruba fan said." I CHOOSE YOU ANIMECRAZYCHICK!" Animecrazychick fell from the sky and landed on Rin.(have you spontanously combust yet?) "Best. Day. Ever!" Animecrazychick said snuggling Rin. Rin struggled against the girl but apparently all Fruba fans have MASSIVE MUSCLES! Rainbowunicorn123 smiled."Tell me your dare, awesome person!" She commanded. Animecrazychick pointed at Kyo."He has to do a sexy dance with Ayame and Yuki has to pretend he likes it!" Kyo scowled."WHY DO THEY ALWAYS PICK ME!" Rainbowunicorn123 fluttered her eyelashes."Why, because your so handsome and manly!" Kyo looked pleased."Really?!" Rainbowunicorn laughed."NO! Hahahaha! Kyo handsome! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Plus that place was took by Yuki anyway." Yuki smirked.

"I'm bringin' sexy back! Yeah! Them other boys don't know how to act!" Ayame sang as he bump and grinded upon Yuki with way to much enthusiasim. Yuki blushed as he said the lines Rainbowunicorn123 had given him."Oh yeah! Work it Ayame!" Yuki said in a monotone. Kyo proceded to drop it like its hot, with a look of utter horror on his face. Yuki blushed even redder as he l repeated the lines Rainbowunicorn123 had ordered him to say."Go my little...my little..." Rainbowunicorn123 held up a bomb threateningly."...sex kitten." Yuki finished causing Kyo to freeze and the Sohma's to laugh their butts off."You are a genius!" Haru said laughing like a maniac."That I am." Rainbowunicorn123 said proudly.

(A/N I didn't know what Caramelldansen was until I looked it up on YouTube! I WUV IT)

"My second dare is that Tohru has to act like a punk goth chick for the entire chapter!" Animecrazychick said. "GOTH UNICORNS ATTTTAACCCKKK!" Rainbowunicorn123 screamed and a bunch of black unicorns swarmed Tohru.(I am the master of all unicorns. Fear me.) "MISS HONDA!" Yuki shouted. The unicorns flew off into the sunset. And Tohru was now wearing a long black dress and a black veil."Well, that was suprisingly easy!" Rainbowunicorn123 said happily."Next dare!" Animecrazychick rubbed her hands together."YES! Rin , you have to wear nothing but pink or...nothing at all!" Rainbowunicorn123 and Animecrazychick evil laughed together. Rin pretended to think about it."Ohh...thats a tough question...hmm...which shall I pick? I think I'll go for the first one." She said. Rainbowunicorn123 pouted."You sure?" Rin nodded."Positive?" Rin nodded again."Are you really really positivly sure?" Rin glared at her."YES FOR *BLEEPS* SAKE!" She shouted. Rainbowunicorn123 put her hands put."Okay I heard you the first time! Jeez..."

"I feel ridiculous." Rin said grumpily. She was wearing a fluffly pink dress with a tiara."Thats the point." Rainbowunicorn123 said."AND NOW DARE NUMBER 4!" Animecrazychick smiled evily." Yuki and Kyo have to do the tango together." Yuki shrugged."Thats fine. I'm leading." Kyo looked pissed off." No I AM!" Rainbowunicorn123 interruped the conversation." I almost forgot to tell you! The person who isn't leading has to dress up as a girl!" Kyo and Yuki froze."I'M LEADING!" Yuki shouted. Kyo glared ."NO I AM!" "NO ME!" "OH COME ON YOU COULDN'T LEAD A FISH!" "NEITHER CAN YOU!" "THATS NOT THE POINT!" "YES IT *BLEEPING* IS!" Rainbowunicorn123 whispered to Animecrazychick."This could go on for a while."

After 4 hours and 21 minutes of arguing, Yuki was leading(because I wuv him so.) After a very awkward dancing session Rainbowunicorn123 stopped the music."That'll be on YouTube later!" She said. Yuki an Kyo sweatdropped.

"CARAMELLDANSEN TIME!" Rainbowunicorn123 shouted. "YAY! HIRO AND KISA PUT THIS ON!" She handed them a costume each."GET CHANGED. NOOOWW!" After a few minutes, Hiro and Kisa were back. Hiro was wearing a fluffy sheep costume. Kisa had tiger ears on and had a striped onsie."NOW DANCE!" After about 2 minutes of hopping about and opening and shutting their hands(google caramelldansen if you don't know what I mean)"Also going on Youtube." She simply said.

LAST DARE OF THE DAY: BUT I WILL COME BACK FOR THE TRUTHS, THEY ARE TO GOOD TO PASS UP.

"Okay the last dare is, Kyo you have to swing through the trees shouting."I'm gay for banana's!"" Kyo glared at Rainbowunicorn123."I HATE YOU!" He yelled but didn't resist when she grabbed him."DO THE DARRREE!" Rainbowunicorn123 shouted pointing at loads of tree branches."I really hate your guts." Kyo muttered but started swinging from tree to tree."I'm gay for banana's!" Kyo shouted."I'm *bleeping* gay for *bleeping* banana's!" Rainbowunicorn123 smirked."He loves me really." She said.

**the end**

**leave your dares in the reviews **

**AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?! CAPS LOCK IS AWESOME!**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry to say I'm not going to be able to write anymore on account of me blowing up my computer. I sorta broke the charger and it was still in the computer and i tried to put it back together then the was a big flash and i got shocked. Which hurt a lot.

Anyhow. My computer is completely dead and I'm not able to write any more so I'm giving up writing till its fixed.

Sorry

Rainbowunicorn123


	10. Chapter 10u

Truth or Dare **guess what my loyal followers! I'm back so spread the word!**

"Why is this lunitic still here?!" Rin shouted trying to get rid of animecrazychick. "And where is that rainbowunicorn chick?" Yuki sighed happily."Gone!" He said brightly."Peace at last!" But...  
"I'm back!" rainbow declared and boy am I mad!" She got out her trusty lightsaber. "Dear MaxwellsFanfic...I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH! YOU STOLE MY TITLE BE PREPARED FOR MY WRATH!" She gasped."...anyhow Truth or Dare time!" The Sohma's sighed."The first one...animecrazychick! How are you?" She asked animecrazychick."I'm in heaven!" She declared snuggling Rin."My truth is for Kyo! Can you sing like a small female? If so demonstrate." Kyo glared at her." Of course I can't you freak! I'm a man!" He snapped. Rainbow looked suprised."Really? I bet Yuki can do it...oh well...maybe you just aren't as skilled as Yuki..." Rainbow said sadly."OF COURSE I CAN DO IT!" Kyo shouted. He then sang so high pitched that the glass window broke."BEAT THAT RATBOY!" Kyo shouted. Yuki sighed."She tricked you...stupid." Yuki said darkly. Kyo flushed."SAY THAT AGAIN DUMB ASS!" He bellowed. "What are you deaf now to?" Yuki said smirking." I said your a stupid cat. A baca neko. A idiot. And also...you smell of fish." Kyo growled."DAMN RAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rainbowunicorn sighed."Just like old times..."

After Yuki wiped the floor with Kyo, animecrazychick said her next dare." Akito what is the most embarresing thing you've ever done?" Akito glared."Why should I tell you?" Akito said coldly." Your just a ugly puny female...and stupid to!" Rainbowunicorn eyes had fire in them."WHAT...DID...YOU...CALL...MY...WIFE?" She asked gritting her teeth."YOU *BLEEPING* *BLEEP*!" She shouted."IF YOU DON'T DO THE *BLEEPING* DARE I WILL RIP YOU IN TWO AND TELL THE WORLD WORLD THAT YOU ARE A GIR-" "FINE!" Akito screamed." Once when I was walking in the Sohma gardens I fell in the pond. I tried to get out but I slipped and fell back in. Hatori pulled me out but someone...left a skateboard on the path. A went flying into the bins and was covered in...in..." "In what?" Rainbow asked."...nappies." Akito said blushing. The Sohmas burst out laughing."You have been avenged my dear wife!" Rainbowunicorn declared.

**So I'm back! MaxwellsFanfic you are now my nemisis**

**I'm kidding...or am I?**^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11

# Try truth #  
Hey! Its been awhile since I've wrote something! So I'll do the truth or dare! Yay! I'm working on a vampire knight truth or dare! Any ideas? Also read MaxwellsFanfic stuff. ^_^ "That woman has been gone for some time..." Hatori stated. Yuki glared at him." Great...5...4...3...2...1-" "HELLO SOHMA FAMILY! And Tohru." Rainbowunicorn shouted appearing in the room." I am swamped with homework! So...I'll update after...Friday? So send in some dares and if I get more than...lets say five...I'll put in the cast of Ouran highschool host club! So what would you like them to do? Send them in! Also...whats the capital of Finland?" "Yeah look new people!" Momiji cried happily." Hi new people!" The Host Club looked mildly surprised." It appears we've been kidnapped..." Kyouya stated." How troublesome." Hunny looked scared. "Its dark and scary in here! Wah!" Haruhi looked around." Hey...where are we?" She/ He asked. "You've been kidnapped by the evil mastermind Rainbowunicorn. And her evil sidekicks. You'll probably be forced to play Truth or Dare." The twins looked at each other." Well this sucks."  
Teaser...I love it! ^_^ send me dares! Pleassseee! :( now I must do homework...sadistic teachers...  
And yes...I LOVE yuki and tohru (forces them to kiss each other while Kyo weeps) FAN GIRL SCREAM!  
...I'm stalling...I don't wanna do homework wah! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I am sorry to say I might have to discontinue this soon! But I'll do a few more chapters before then so...yay! LOVE PRINCESS UNICORN123**

"When is that unicorn lady coming back?" Hunny asked. Yuki sighed." You really shouldn't say that name!" Then the devil woman appeared out of thin air." Greetings! I am Princess Unicorn123!" She sang." And lets start the Truth or Dares!" The Sohma's sighed." Welcome to hell." Kyo said flatly.

"First dare is from my dear friend Otakulover4evr! She dares the Sohma family to do the Harlem Shake dressed in a variety of random and crazy outfits!" She said brightly.

*Imagination moment*

_Class is in full swing at K*****(I can't remember the name of the school) Suddenly Kyo appears in the room dressed as Batman. Loud Latin style music. Then he starts dancing." Kyo have you lost it!" Yuki yelled. Kyo kept on dancing. 1...2...3...4...5_

Do the Harlem Shake!

_Yuki was on the table in what looked like a nappy. Haru was in a frog onesie jumping up and down. Momiji was wearing a tutu hanging from the ceiling. Shigure was dressed as Spiderman and was riding on Ayame who was dressed in a maids costume. _

*Imagination Moment end*

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked looking slightly disturbed. Princess Unicorn123 laughed spookily like Renge." That was TRUTH OR DARE! Next is Mason...who was my only Ouran/Fruits reviewer! Haruhi has to kiss Kyo!" Haruhi sweatdropped." And why would I do that?" She asked. Princess Unicorn123 sighed. She pulled out a staff covered in spikes. But worst of all...it was PINK! "OH MY GOD!" Haruhi screamed." I'LL DO IT! PLEASE JUST PUT THE THING AWAY!"

Princess Unicorn123 glared at the Ouran High Host Club who had been screaming insults like "You *bleep*!" " *Bleepy bleep*" " *bleeping bleepity bleep bleeper*" Kyo and Haruhi stood there blushing." Just get it over with..." Haruhi growled. Kyo sighed. They leaned in. And kissed.

Tamaki howled." No! My pure sweet Haruhi! She has been tainted! Oh WOE WOE WOE!" He wept on the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru leapt at Kyo." YOU *BLEEP*! YOU DIRTY *BLEEP*!" Kyo ran away as the two twins started shook his head. "Violence never solves anything..." He said calmly." But financial bankrupt, slander and blackmail are quite effective." The Sohma's all sweatdropped.

"Since I am discontinuing this soon, I will send the Ouran High Cast back. On the 1st of November I'll will discontinue this...so send in the dares! I'll write one more update before I hand over to Maxwells Fanfic! Till next time!"

**so send them in peeps! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

# Last ever chapter #  
Oh god...the LAST CHAPTER! :( I am so glad you reviewed and me! It makes me feel so great! I cannot say how much I love you guys! I started this on a whim...and now...I have 70 reviews! Its been such a great experience for me and I love all you guys soooo much! Farewell!

The Sohma's had a feeling something really bad was going to happen. Princess Unicorn123 had appeared again. And this time...she brought back up. Otakulover4evr, the Characters Death,Animecrazychick, Mason and Xavier, Nicole, Puppy12323 and a HUGE gang of others were standing in the room holding a assortment of sharp objects.  
"HEY! I've got an announcement!" Princess Unicorn shouted."This is my last Truth or Dare! So...GRAND FINALE!" The Sohmas looked anxious. This did NOT sound good! Princess Unicorn smiled."First dare! Kyo has to dress up as a 13 year old girl! And...make out with Hiro!" She said. Kyo groaned."No...please..." Princess Unicorn tossed a knife at him. It landed in his forehead."Opps. I forgot! If you don't do the dare...you die!" Princess Unicorn giggled."BATTLE ROYALE!"  
The Sohmas were looking at Kyo's corpse. That *bleep* was crazy! "So...next dare! I will have to respawn Kyo...damn..." Princess Unicorn123 sat up. The knife was still in his head."Yuki has to make out with Kyo! Again!" Princess Unicorn123 said happily. Yuki looked at Kyo in disgust."Lets get this over with!" He muttered. Kyo and Yuki proceeded to kiss. Kyo broke away and sat down in the corner. "Damn fangirls!" Kyo said quietly. Princess Unicorn123 clapped her hands."Lovely! Next up...Yuki has to confess his undying love for Haru!" She beamed. Yuki sighed."Haru...I love you more than anything in this world. I will love you all my life. And I'll love you even after I'm dead." Yuki said softly. Haru looked overjoyed."I knew it! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed. Haru had gone fangirl. Princess Unicorn123 laughed."Next dare...Akito has to do a mad rap!" She announced. Akito glared at the Characters Death."I will get you, woman!" He snarled. The Characters Death hit him with a chair."Chairs are usefull!" Princess Unicorn exclaimed.

Akito got up. He cleared his throat.  
"Hey there punks, Akitos my name.  
I am a player and rapping is my game.  
I am the boss they all fear me.  
Cause I scratch out there eyes and spit in their tea.  
My names Akito. But you can call me sama I steal kids candy and I take Ritsu s bananas I scared Yuki for life,what a laugh!  
The Sohmas do as I say or face my wrath!  
So get this in your head all you hoes.  
I am your doom and my names Akito!"

The Sohmas stared at Akito. Akito sneered back. Princess Unicorn123 stabbed him."NO SWEARING YOU *BLEEP*!"

Princess Unicorn123 laughed."Time for...oh...I've run out of dares..." She said."Wait! I dare everyone to do a mad rap! First...Yuki!"

Yuki stood up.  
"Everywhere that I go,everything that I see.  
Is me and Kyo doing yaoi!  
And it really makes me want to hurl When people write that I'm a girl Know I know that I may sound rude.  
But I'd like to inform you I don't have boobs!"

Kyo laughed."You sure bout that!" He sneered. Yuki smirked."At least I'm not a ginger with anger issues that transforms into a monster with awful body odour!" He snapped. (A/N Gingers rule! Except Kyo...he just a *bleep*

Princess Unicorn smiled."Next up...Kyo!"

Kyo sighed.  
"I'm Kyo Sohma this is my rap.  
And its way better than some girlie rats I am the real man in the Fruits Basket crew.  
Just ask my fangirls,they know that its true.  
I'm so hot that I'll burn you if you stand in my way.  
So come on you damn rat, make my day!"

Yuki raised his eyebrows."You...are clearly deluded." He said coldly.

Princess Unicorn123 sighed."Uh...I've got to go..." She said."So...I'll set you guys free..." The Sohmas cheered. The reviewers wept.  
"I had so much fun reading all your reviews and writing. Its been so cool! And I am so sad to end it! But...I'm afraid this is goodbye!" Suddenly there was a flash of light. And the Sohma family were back in their world."We're freeee!"Momiji shouted. Then MaxwellsFanfic kidnapped them. As Puppy12323 says it never ends!

The End!

Thanks for reading! I love you guys so so much! I am so happy that you reviewed my stories! Your all so incredibly awesome! And with tears streaming down my face I bide you farewell! Bye! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Just a small note saying goodbye to all my reviewers! MaxwellsFanfic will be carrying on the fic so check him out! Thanks for reviewing and taking part in my mad party! I love you guys so, so much! Oh! And please check out my other stories! It would make me smile! I've had so much fun! Ai hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic and wish you all the best!

Farewell!

Princess Unicorn123

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! This is just a quick note! Please add me on Facebook! My name is Princess Sohma!

Thanks!

Princess Unicorn

P.S I'm getting kik too! My name will probably be Princess Unicorn123


End file.
